The Curse of the Jade Scorpion
by pozicat
Summary: Severus attends at a muggle magishian show with the rest of Hogwarts staff. After being dragged up on the stage to be hypnotized, he leans down to kiss the woman he hates the most. [SSQS] Severus Snape, Quintessa Sinistra. [Complete 5 chapters up]
1. Default Chapter

_The curse of the jade scorpion_

"No!"

"Come on Severus. It will be fun."

"With you due respect, headmaster, I do think I have more important matters to take care off than spending an evening watching a muggle magician doing things I can do myself with only a swift with my wand."

"Severus, its only entertainment. The whole staff will be there. Even Argus agreed after some persuasion. I would be very pleased if you decided to join us."

An old man who went by the name of Albus Dumbledore stood in the potions masters' office. He was wearing his half-moon glasses, a pair of blue and purple robes and a blue hat. His silver grey beard and hair had grown even longer since the last term. Albus happened to be Hogwarts headmaster and the one wizard in the world Voldemorts feared. Severus Snape, the potions master, sat in his chair behind his desk, starring up at Albus with his emotionless face. The never smiling man one might call him. He was dressed in black and his black hair was greasy as always. Though he did not want to go, he respected Dumbledore and was ever grateful for the help he was granted when the Dark Lord vanished.

"Yes, headmaster."

"Excellent. We're meeting there at eight. Here is the address. Don't be late."

Albus Dumbledore wrote the address on a little note, handed it to Severus and then left the room quietly. Severus sat in the darkness. It was his element. Only the light from a candle light brightened up his office. Jars filled with all sorts of magical creatures decorated the brick walls. Gloomy and frightening. The dungeons were hardly any of the student's favourite places, except the slytherins perhaps, who happened to have their commonroom down there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus wasn't very fond of muggles, or anything muggle related. Muggle cafes included. Still, he had, after much persuasion, agreed to attend at the show. After all, the whole staff was going. Even Argus.. So there he stood, right outside a small muggle cafe with a banner above the door that said; I _Magical Margus, a magician like none before. Only tonight_. Severus snorted and muttered for himself; _Morons! If only they knew that real wizards do exist, then he wouldn't be fantastic any more, now would he? /I _

He entered the room. It reminded much of a circus. The cafe was full of people form all over Britain who had come to see the show. They were all dressed in muggle clothing, probably because most of them were muggles. Jeans and sweaters with silly hats and stockings. An old woman patted him on the shoulder and smiled friendly at him. Her teeth was yellow and pointing in every direction, her figure was round like a ball and her clothing reviled far much more then Severus wanted to see. Severus hurried away from the horrible woman and made his way through the tables. At a table right in front of the stage sat Albus. He was unusually dressed. It seemed that wizards dressed in muggle clothing always ended hopelessly. Severus seated himself right next to Dumbledore, with Quintets Sinistra, the astronomy teacher, on his other side.

"Ah.. Severus. I'm glad you made it."

"Headmaster."

"Professor Snape." Quintessa greeted him coldly.

"Professor Sinistra." Severus replied just as cold as he had been greeted, if not even colder.

"Decided to join us did you? Professor Dumbledore seems pleased."

"So it seems."

"I didn't expect you to show. I didn't think muggle entertainment was quite the thing for you."

"It's not."

"Still you came."

"It appears to be that way, yes."

Quintessa and Severus was rarely seen having a nice conversation together. Severus was sarcastic towards most teachers at Hogwarts, and most of them disliked him, but with Quintessa it was more. Dislike was only the beginning. Whenever they was united, hate and anger filled the room. Why they hated each other so much was a mystery.

The magical Margus entered the stage, and the audience gave their applause. The muggle wizard didn't look like a wizard at all. His clothes glittered in all the colours of the rainbow and it was far from elegant. It was what muggles called entertainment. Severus snorted. "I didn't know Lockhart was let out from St. Mungo's hospital". Margus bowed. Quintessa frowned. She was quite fond of Gilderoy Lockhart and she hated when Severus gave with his sarcastic comments about him. Two beautiful young women entered the stage. They were dressed in tight green and red glittering suits. They introduced Margus and so the show began. The light was turned off, candle lights at every table was lit and two spotlights lit up the stage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For an hour they sat watching the muggle wizard doing all sorts of tricks. The audience was hysteric. Quintessa clapped her hands together, just as hysteric as the muggle crowd. Minerva, Dumbledore, Sybill and the rest of Hogwarts staff, except Severus and Argus, applauded after every magic trick Margus preformed. After pulling a white rabbit out of a hat (which Severus was sure that was pulled out of a hole in the table), Margus prepared for his next act. The table and the hat was removed from the stage. Margus (who didn't have a wand because it was seen as unfashionable) stood alone on the empty stage. As he spoke, the applauding from the crowed died out.

"Now, for my next act I will need two volunteers. How about you madam?"

The spotlight was centred on Quintessa. Margus walked over to her and handed her a hand. Quintessa smiled and entered the stage. Margus turned to Severus. "How about you sir?" Severus gave Margus one of his famous killing looks. "I'd rather not." Albus patted Severus on the back. "Severus, he's only a muggle. What harm can it do?" Albus whispered into Severus's ear. Unwillingly, Severus got on his feet and placed himself next to Quintessa who jumped of excitement. Margus turned his backs on Severus and Quintessa, and told the crowd a story.

"Many years ago an emperor in China received as a gift this precious pendent."

He held a scorpion pendent up for the crowd to see as a continued with his story.

"A jade scorpion. It was said to posses' extraordinary power. The power to darken men's mind."

He turned his attention towards Severus.

"Look at the scorpion sir, ears open only for my voice."

After giving Margus one of his famous killing looks, Severus gazed at the scorpion. Margus turned to Quintessa and gave her the same instructions.

"The surrender of the mind. They resist, but the scorpion likes resistance. What is your name sir?"

"Severus Snape." His voice was no longer cold and filled with the same anger as usual. It was dark, yes, but almost robot-like.

"And what do you do mister Snape?"

"I'm a professor at Hogwarts."

"And what do you teach?"

"Potions."

"What is your name miss?"

"Quintessa Sinistra. I'm also a professor at Hogwarts. I teach astronomy." Quintessa's voice was robot-like as well.

"So you work together?"

"I can't stand that bloody wench." Severus said still sounding like a robot.

"Take no notice to him. He's a self observed bastard." Quintessa replied.

"Enough. Sleep. Silence.

"You are now at the first level of trance, but the jade scorpion wants you to go to the deepest level. When I say potions you, sir, will instantly drop into the deepest hypnotic trance. All resistance disappear. When I say the word astronomy you , miss, will immediately drop into the deepest hypnotic trance and obey all my orders. Ready now.

Potions

Astronomy

Severus Snape and Miss Quintessa Sinistra, I now pronounce you man and wife. When I Snape my fingers you will awaken. You will not know that you were in a trance, but you will be madly in love with each other. You're on your honeymoon on a deserted island.

Are you ready? One. Two. Three. Awaken to your tropical paradise. "

Quintessa lifted her head slowly, smiling from ear to ear. Severus didn't smile, but he looked a lot less creepy then usual. His face wasn't as cold and frightening, and his eyes were less threatening. Severus spotted Quintessa by his side. Quintessa spotted him too only a second later.

"What are you thinking about?" Quintessa's voice was glad. Happy. She sounded... In love.

"You". Severus replied. Dark, but not cold.

"And?"

"What?"

"What do you think about me?"

"I think… you are looking very beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you Severus." Quintessa moved closer to Severus and rested her head on his shoulder, holding round him with her left arm. "Isn't it romantic? Just the two of us alone on a deserted island watching the sunset." Quintessa turned to stare up at Severus. "Make love to me, Severus. Right here on the beach."

"Quintessa!"

"Oh, come on. There's no one here. Just the two of us. Don't you want me?"

Severus folded his hands around Quintessa, holding her tight against his body, staring deeply into her eyes. "I've never wanted you more." He closing his eyes and bent down to kiss her. Quintessa closed her eyes to and lent towards him.

"Stop. Enough."

Margus stepped in and the two of them fell asleep again.

"Unfortunately every dream must turn to reality. When I snap my fingers you will awaken. You will have no memory at this entire event. You will return to your ordinary life as they exist, with whatever destiny awaits you. Let us all hope they are pleasant ones. Are you ready to awaken? On the snap of my fingers. One. You are beginning to come up. Two. The memory is fading completely. Three. The jade scorpion has created a miracle of love. Four. Awaken. "

Margus snapped his fingers, and Severus and Quintessa woke.

"How do you feel sir? " Margus asked Severus, pattering him on the back.

Severus sneered and gave Margus another one of his mean looks. Margus turned to Quintessa.

"What about you miss?"

"A little disappointed. I hoped you'd succeed on hypnotizing me."

"Well, I tried my best."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finally finished. It didn't take me long to write, I just kind of forgot about it for a while. It isn't the best piece I've ever written, but hopefully the story will evolve more in the next chapter. I'd be grateful if you'd take time a review when your finished reading.

* * *

"No he most defiantly did not." 

"Yes he did!"

"Victoria, I'm tired of your lies. That magical Margus guy didn't succeed on hypnotizing me, and that's the bottom line! End of discussion."

"My dear Quintessa. I know you don't want to believe it, trust me I wouldn't either. I mean, you were just about to make love right there on the stage with that bat. But it's the truth."

Quintessa Sinistra sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked up at her colleague and best friend, Victoria Vector, through her glasses.

"Do you swear?"

"I swear, Quinny darling."

"So, let's say I believe you. What does it matter? I was hypnotized. It's not like I wanted it to happen."

Victoria giggled, starring at her feet.

"What is it Vicki?"

"Oh, nothing darling. I've got to go." Victoria hurried towards the doors leading down for the astronomy tower. She stopped in the door and looked at Quintessa. "Say hello to your lover for me." Before Quintessa could react Victoria had already closed the door behind her.

"Wench" Quintessa muttered for herself.

* * *

The rumors about Severus and Quintessa little hypnosis episode was all over the school. Severus had heard the story too of course. How could he avoid it when whenever he walked into a room several of students started giggling. Even some of the teachers. But Severus knew how to make the students stop laughing. And what better way then taking housepoints from them? Loads of them. Just his last Potion class Severus took 140 pints from Gryffindor, 90 from Ravenclaw, 75 from Hufflepuff and even 30 from Slytherin. And two lucky Gryffindors earned themselves detention with him for a week. 

As the night came, Severus sat in his office correcting assignments. The two Gryffindors were there too, serving their detention. He made them clean the floor with only a toothbrush each. They had already been there for two hours when they heard somebody knock on the door. Severus was sat at his desk. He lifted his head slightly with his eyes fixed on the door. "Come in." The door opened slowly and the light from the torches outside lit up the gloomy office. What looked like a grow-up version of Hermione Granger (only with glasses) stood in the doorway. "Good evening Severus." Quintessa felt quite embarrassed, thinking about their last meeting. She looked down at him and attempted to smile, but failed. Severus starred back at her with emotionless eyes. "I am quite busy Professor Sinistra. Unless it's something important…" She spoke again, cutting him off. "Oh it is. Very much indeed." She stepped inside and closed the door behind her before she seated herself in a chair in front of his desk. Severus sat with his legs crossed, though you couldn't see it because of the table. He looked down on his papers again, slightly ignoring her appearance. "And what is this important matter you have to speak with me about?" Quintessa turned her head and noticed the two girls sitting on the floor. "Oh dears, why don't you run along now? I think I and professor Snape should discuss this urgent matter alone. " The girls started giggling as they got on the feet. "Yes professor." One of them answered. As they closed the door behind them Quintessa could hear the two of them laughing from the other side of the door as they ran down the hallway. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I wanted to talk with you concerning your last meeting." She paused, waiting for some sort of reply from him. After waiting a few seconds she realized she wasn't going to get one so she carried on. "It seems that the school thinks something happen that evening. That we actually were hypnotized, which is nonsense of course. I've been trying to tell Victoria, but she won't listen." Quintessa paused again. Her eyes scanned the room, whishing she were anywhere else but there that very moment. She cleared her throat again, looking back at him who still seemed to not be paying attention to her. "And if it did happen, so what? It's not like we wanted to. We were hypnotized. And…" "You can't just fall in love on command." Quintessa fell silent as Severus spoke. "Under hypnosis you can only fall in love if the feelings already are there." He looked up at her again. Quintessa looked like she was in shock. "Therefore.." He paused, looking down on his papers again, "It didn't happen." Quintessa didn't speak for a few minutes. They both sat looking at something else then each other, silent as the grave. Quintessa bit her lip. "Right." He lifted his eyes from the assignment to glance at her. "Are you certain?" She asked. "Yes." He answered, looking down once more. "But how can you..?" She began, but was cut off. "Because I would never even think about getting intimate with some lizard-looking wench." Quintessa dropped her yaw. How dear he? She quickly got on her feet and starred down at him with angry eyes. "At least it's better then a blood-drinking bat with a nose big enough to inhabit a whole country." She turned her back at him, walking towards the door with her heels smashing against the stone floor, echoing in the hallway outside as she opened the door. Without a good-bye she closed the door behind her. Severus could still hear her steps outside until they died away.

* * *

Thenext morning, neither Severus nor Quintessa were at breakfast. Instead, Quintessa was walking forwards and backwards in the astronomy tower, talking loudly to herself. "That bastard! Lizard-looking wench? Who does he think he's talking to?" The door opened and Quintessa froze. Victoria entered with a plate in her hands. "I thought you'd like some food since you decided not to join us at breakfast." She put down the plate with food on the desk by the window, seating herself on the chair next to it and preparing the meal. "Cheese or peanut butter?" She asked, looking up at Quintessa with a friendly smile. Quintessa let out a sigh and looked both depressed and angry. "Does he have to be a full-time bastard? I mean, nobody can be like that twentyfour-seven." Victoria continued to smiled, opening the peanut butter. Quintessa sank onto the bed and laid her hands in her lap. "I just want to…" She raised her hands and acted like she was strangling someone. Victoria sat down beside her and handed her a slice with peanut butter on and a glass of milk. "Calm down. Here, eat some." Quintessa accepted, though not fully enthusiastic. She took a small bit. "Thanks." A few pieces of bread fell out of her mouth as she spoke, making Victoria laugh. Quintessa couldn't help smiling herself. "There you go." Victoria said, pattering Quintessa on the back. "Forget about that overgrown bat. He just wants your attention, that's all." Quintessa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, likely. He told me you'd already had be slightly in love to act like it in hypnosis." Victoria nodded. "And therefore it didn't happen." Quintessa took another bite of her slice. "But it did! I was there. I witnessed it all. I saw how madly in love you were, holding each other close and your lips only centimeters form each others." Victoria looked at Quintessa with a flirting look. "I think I'm going to be sick." Quintessa answered, looking away. Victoria laughed again. "You know what it means don't you?" Quintessa turned back to Victoria, looking confused. "Not only does he have feelings for you, but you have feelings for him too." Victoria smiled ever wider. "Why didn't tell me? I thought we were best friends." Quintessa continued to remain in silence, looking more confused then ever. "Me? In love with that… creature?" She stuttered. "No, no, no. I'd rather prefer Madeye Moody." Victoria laughed lightly. "If you say so." She said, picking up the plate again and walking out the door, smiling at Quintessa before disappearing down the stairs. Quintessa sat on edge of the bed with a slice of bread in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. Could it be true? Did she really have feelings for him? A mere shadow of man. A creature of the night. And not least; former deaths eather. No! Of course not. She shook her head. Nonsense. There was no possible way she had feelings for a man who enjoyed punishing students and sending sarcastic remarks to his colleagues, and who were remarkably thin, paler then a corps, with a gigantic hawk nose and greasy shoulder-length hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Or was there? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here. For now it doesn't seem like very many has discovered this fiction yet, or like it for that matter, but I hope you keep reading and reviewing! I want to hear your opinions so I may change things or whatever. )

* * *

The following days Quintessa spent most of her time locked up in the astronomy tower, except when she had lessons of course. And from time to time both Victoria and Headmaster Dumbledore paid her visits, making sure she was alright. Even though Quintessa was highly troubled with thoughts and feelings, she pretended as nothing had happened and kept smiling as she usually did when Snape wasn't around.

The fall was coming to an end and snow began to lay itself over the Hogwarts' grounds. Quintessa decided it time for her to finally get some fresh air and walk by the lake as she often did when she was a student at Hogwarts. She threw on a fuzzy purple coat and a pale pink scarf before heading outside in the freezing cold. It was already getting dark, though the snow lit up the place like a second sun. Quintessa had finally stopped thinking about Snape. Well, not completely, but at least not more then four times every third minute. She walked down towards the lake, feeling the snow crumble underneath her feet and the cold wind tickling her face. Her thick curly hair gave warmth to her head, though it was standing in every direction as if she had just gotten out of bed. Which was more or less true actually. She had been spending the whole day lying in her bed, thinking about him again. The more she thought about him, the more she began to feel attracted by him, which again made her feel more and more disgusted. She stopped by the lake, looking outwards it with empty eyes. Her mind was a completely different place at the time being. Maybe she should quit her job and leave Hogwarts for good. No she couldn't do that. She loved her job, besides it meant she had to leave Victoria and Snape would get exactly what he wanted.

Christmas was closing in, and the staff began decorating the great hall with Christmas decorations. Elves, ribbons, stars… Even a golden pig was placed on the Christmas tree. Quintessa, dressed in a red dress with white fur, stood looking up at the star on very top of the tree. She'd always loved Christmas. The excitement, colors, happiness and gifts. It was magical. The tree itself had been imported from Norway, a small country in the east, known for inventions like the paper clip and cheese slicer (which by the way Quintessa had never really gotten the hang off). Her eyes scanned the hall. Students were no longer dressed in their uniforms, but in everyday clothes, colorful and with big happy smiles across their faces. For the first time in a very long time, Quintessa took Snape off her mind, and filled it with happy thoughts about family and friends. About sharing memories and moments. She couldn't help smiling. "Is everything alright?" Quintessa jumped. She looked to her left where Victoria was standing with a concerned look upon her face. Quintessa let out a small laugh and nodded. "Oh yes, everything is in perfect order." The big smile appeared again, making Victoria seem even more concerned. "Right." Victoria bit her lip, looking away. Quintessa looked the same way, noticing a black dressed man entering the hall. "Oh, excuse me." Quintessa patted Victoria on the shoulder before vanishing behind the huge tree. She scanned the room for Severus, and soon found him talking to Dumbledore. She hurried towards them, straightening her cloths. "Professor." Both Dumbledore and Snape turned towards her. Unlike Snape, Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Quintessa my dear, is every thing alright?" Severus gave her grumpy look, but Quintessa acted like she hadn't seen it. "I wondered if I might borrow professor Snape for a moment." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, looking rather surprised. Severus did as well, thought he didn't show it as clearly as Dumbledore did. "Well of course. Excuse me." Dumbledore walked away, his silver color hair hanging down his back, swaying lightly from side to side. Quintessa turned to Severus. "Outside please." She didn't wait for a response; she just turned her back on him and walked straight towards the door, not waiting to see if he was following her or not. Which he were, as she found out when he stepped outside only a few seconds after she had. His face was grim, and his skin shined as bright as the snow from underneath all the greasy black hair. Quintessa tried to smile, but failed miserably. Instead she cleared her throat and looked down. She hadn't really figured out how to seduce him yet. Seducing men was easy, seducing creatures on the other hand, she had never tried, but she figured if they were all like Snape it would most likely be impossible. But Severus was a man, though it did not always seem like it, and there had to be something he was turned on by. Quintessa wanted to hurl by the thought of him leaning towards her and kissing her. That huge nose of his rubbing against her cheek and his cold lips rasping up hers. Well, she didn't know if they were cold or not. She hadn't really touched them. But his skin was always cold so she figured they were too. She shook her head lightly, trying to get it out of her mind. She didn't really want to turn him on. Just to freak him out enough for him to leave. She lifted her eyes and rested them on his face, starring at his nose. The thought popped right back up and she closed her eyes desperately. "May I suggest you tell me what it is you wanted to talk to me about before we both die of old age or freeze to death?" His cold voice had a depth she never had heard in other men before. Again she found it strangely attracting, yet still repulsing. She opened her eyes and their eyes met. She felt the ground underneath her feet vanished as she was sucked into those black wholes that he called eyes. "Professor Sinistra, I would love standing outside here all night almost vomiting by having to look at you, but I have got other matters to attend to." He turned away, and they lost contact. Quintessa felt the earth again, shaking her head and letting out a deep breath. "Severus." She spoke with a soft voice. Her pinkish lips were turning bluish, and the skin paler as the minutes passed. "Professor Snape," he corrected her. Quintessa gave a little smile, placing herself in front of him. "I couldn't help thinking about our little…" She paused, weaving her hands in the air trying to symbolize the word she was looking for. "Well, call it what you want. Anyway, I've been thinking a lot about it. About you and me." She gave him a flirting look, expecting a reaction though he continuously starred at her emotionless. She slightly blushed, feeling horribly stupid and still wondering why she was doing this. "I do believe you have to really have feelings to evolve them as we did on the stage. Under hypnosis I mean. I think…" She moved a little closer, laying her hands on his chest and letting them slide slowing downwards. "… we should try to evolve those feeling off the stage as well. I hate to admit it, but I've been awfully lonely lately and thought perhaps you.." she laid pressure on the last word and place one of her right hand's fingers on his nose tip, "…could do something about it." Severus didn't change his face expression. His black eyes starred at her and he slowly curled his lips. "Professor Sinistra, let me make myself clear. I'll say this only once, so listen well. If you were the last woman to walk this earth, I would choose to live a life in celibacy." Without any more words he walked past her, leaving her insulted and with her jaw dropped. The door closed it self behind her and she let out a scream. A few students nearby started starring, muttering something she couldn't hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Quintessa takes it even further. She's not the one to give up easily. I've spell-checked the text, but I have the feeling there are some grammar faults there. Please review. Open for ideas and criticism. Thanks for taking the time to read!

* * *

The rest of the evening Quintessa pretended like nothing had happened. She kept smiling and pouring down the adult punch (it means it contains alcohol). Severus also pretended like nothing had happened, starring at everybody close or distant with his famous killing looks. After many drinks (at least twenty and with an alcohol lever of 30) Quintessa decided to talk with Severus again, hoping she'd do better this time. She made her way towards him, bumping into every single student she passed, not walking in a straight line but rather reeling. Her eyes were fixed on the black-dressed man by the great hall exit who was talking to Draco Malfoy, some pure-blood, _spoilt-son-of-rich-parents_ kid with light blond hair. Like a hurricane she struck, stumbling over some clumsy Gryffindor boy lying on the floor with a toad in his left hand, and landing on the very own professor Snape's back. Furious, Snape turned around after almost falling to his knees. "Professor Sinistra can you please try to keep you hands off me. If you can't walk straight you should take it up with Madam Pomfrey. She might not have something for your unacceptable behavior, but she can surely cure you from that ridicules hairdo". Without another word said Severus vanished out the door, leavening Quintessa standing behind with a smirking Slytherin student and an offended face expression. Stubborn as she was Quintessa decided she wouldn't let him get away with it this time. Angry like a bee she followed him down to the dungeons and knocked on his office door. She could hear a dark voice from within shout. "What?" Without replying she stormed in. The world around her freezed. A second seemed like an eternity as she stood there in the doorway starring at the man in front of her. Severus had begun undressing, standing without anything on his upper body. He was pale as if he had never seen the morning star. Quintessa raised her hand to her mouth, starring continuously at his body. His ribs were showing, like an African child that's dieing of hunger. She would never believed her was so skinny, as if he was a bulimic. Her eyes moved up to his face which she now noticed was furious. Severus grabbed his jacket and pulled it up in front of his body to cover it. "Out." Quintessa who didn't listen stood there like a rock with a surprised look on her face. "Severus, don't you eat?" She could think more clearly now, as if the alcohol was slowly disappearing which it wasn't off course. "Isn't there a poison you can make to…" Severus snapped, cutting her off. "Professor. I will not tell you again. Leave before you do something you'll regret." Quintessa fell silent. "But you're the potions master. There must be…" The rest of the sentence she never got to say. She stood paralyzed in the doorway just starring at Severus. The jacket laid on the floor, leaving Severus uncovered again. His face was no longer angry, but rather pleased. His chest moved slower in and out. Apparently something was very wrong. Severus' heart was beating slower. Quintessa biting her lip nervously. "Quintessa, come in and close the door behind you." Quintessa's jaw dropped and again she felt like the world freezed. She did as told with her right hand inside her pocket with a firm grip around her wand. The door closed slowly, leaving the room slightly light up by a candle light on the desk. Severus' pale body shined up from the dark background. "Severus? How do feel? Is everything alright?" She couldn't stop thinking about what he called her. Not professor Sinistra, but Quintessa. He referred to her by her first name which had never happened before. Actually she couldn't remember the last time Severus called anyone by their first name. Insecure and nervous she stood by the door glaring over at the corner by the bed where Severus stood. A small smile appeared on his face. Quintessa drew back, horrified. It could hardly be called a smile. Oh God, no wonder he never smiled. Quintessa began to feel afraid. He had warned her. Now it was too late. What was he going to do to her? Kill her? No, it had to be something worse. Torture her perhaps. For several hours. Put a silent spell on her so nobody would hear her screams. Severus took a step forwards. Quintessa clanged on to the door. A drop of sweat rolled down her face. She had never before in her life felt so afraid, counting the time she was nearly kissed by her aunt on the mouth for twenty-one years ago. "Quintessa, darling." His voice was dark and soft. Never had she heard him talk like that. She even called her darling. DARLING! Oh God, this was it. He moved closer, slowly. Quintessa drew out her wand, pointing it towards him. "Stop or I'll… I'll…" Severus raised his hand slowly, touching her hand and lowering it. "Hush… Relax. You're so tense. Loosen up." Quintessa could feel Severus' cold breath on her chest. His black eyes starred deeply into her. Quintessa couldn't move. A small salted tear strolled down her face. The fear was unbearable. A new tear run down from the corner of her eye. With a humble voice she spoke, begging him to stop. "Severus, please. Don't.." Again Severus raised his hand laying one finger on her mouth this time and making the same hushing sound as before. Quintessa's whole body shook. Severus used to be a death eater. He probably knew hundreds of torture methods. He stood so close to her she felt his chest pressing against hers. His arms softly touched hers, moving upwards towards her shoulders. His ice cold skin singed. She closed her eyes, so darkness was the only thing she could see. She could feel his breath on her neck. It all made sense now. Dar creature of the night. Pale as the moon. Hunger for blood. Severus was a vampire and she was his next pray. Seconds from now his sharp teeth would make their way into her neck, pumping her for fresh blood. She couldn't help it any more. More tears strolled down her cheek and she began hulking. "Severus… No.." She could hear him grinning, feeling a wet tongue lick her neck slowly. He tasted her. Finding the right place to bite. His lips touched her skin. Cold and harsh they kissed her neck. It opened and continued kissing. Wet kisses. One minute passed. He held her close to his chest, softly. Quintessa opened her eyes. He was kissing her neck. Just kissing. He wasn't going to kill her. A few tears of relief ran down her face and Quintessa thanked God, even though she wasn't very religious. Then it stroked her. Severus Snape, the disgusting black dressed potion master with an unnaturally large hawk nose and black wholes as eyes, was licking her neck. Like a lightning she reacted, pushing him away. He stumbled and fell, landing on the bed on his back. "Oh Quintessa. No foreplay? Have it your way then." His eyes scanned her from top to bottom and up again. Quintessa ran out of the room, trying not to puke. In the corridor she met three Gryffindors who glared at her as she came running up the stairs form the dungeon, heading towards the astronomy tower. "Professor, are you alright?" "Yes, miss Granger. I'm fine I just…" she smiled, then began running again before finishing the sentence.

Breathless she sat on her won bed, trying to figure out what just happened. Severus wanted to have sex with her. No he couldn't. Maybe it was just a dream. Besides, she wasn't exactly sober. Or maybe he had figured her out and decided to do the same as she was. That bastard! That was it. Someone knocked on the door. Quintessa jumped. She sat like a mouse starring at the door hoping whoever it was would go away. "Quintessa? Are you in there?" Quintessa ran to open the door by the sound of Victoria's voice and let her in. She told her the whole story, every single little dirty detail. When she was finished Victoria sat looking at Quintessa with that you're-crazy look. She laughed, shaking her head. "You have to come up with something more convincing then that Quinny darling." "I'm not making this up. It happened. And please don't ever say that word ever again." Quintessa crossed her arms. "What word? Darling?" Quintessa closed her eyes. "Yes, that word. Don't say it." Victoria laughed again, pattering Quintessa on her head. Quintessa, who began to fell angry with Victoria for not believing her, pushed it away and said angrily, "Fine don't believe me. I mean, what are friends for?" Victoria raised her eyebrows, glaring at Quintessa. "Come on Quintessa. You can't actually think I'll believe Snape tried to get you into his bed." "Well he did. He has figured out my scam and wants to get back on me." Victoria smirked. "Your scam?" Quintessa glared over at Victoria. "Yes. If I pretend to like him he might… you know… run off." Victoria laughed again, louder this time. "Quintessa, you're so cute sometimes." Offended, Quintessa lifted her head into the air, taking her eyes off Victoria. Victoria didn't want to quarrel with Quintessa although she had always though Quintessa had quite an imagination. She tried to find some logical explanation. "Couldn't you check the stars for the answer or something? You know, whatever it is you do in those astronomy lessons." Quintessa felt a sudden rush of excitement fill her body. Her heart began beating faster and she felt warmth spread through her body. She actually felt like she was… in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The final chapter. Or so I think. Please review.

* * *

Like the wind she felt the room, leaving a very confused Professor Vector behind, down the stairs, passed the great hall and down even more stairs. She finally reached the dungeon, half-running through the corridors. Snape's office door was open. Quintessa could feel her heart beating twice as fast as normal. She stopped in the doorway, starring into the darken room. In the corner she could see him standing by the bed in nothing else but his black pants. He lifted his head and his coal black eyes landed on her. Quintessa licked her lips playfully, leaning towards the door. One of the straps on her dress fell off her shoulder. For a moment he stood watching her like a statue. There was absolute a sexual tense between them. Draco suddenly appeared behind her, looking in. Quintessa pushed him away, entered the door and closed the door behind her. The only light in the room came from a small candle light on the desk. Quintessa carefully seated herself on his bed. She clapped on the black silk quilt cover. He sat down beside her, starring continuously in into her eyes. She leaned forwards, stopping only a few inches from his face. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. His cold hand wasn't longer unpleasant. She felt a sudden need to kiss him. Her lips meet his lips. The warmth from hers warm up his. She closed her eyes and whispered into his ear: "This will be a night to remember, I'm sure. And when we're done tell me if it's better then any of your potions". She opened her eyes again, but not to find Severus the way she left him. He had drawn back and covered his body with the quilt cover. "I don't know what spell you had me under, but I can assure you it will never happen again. I never thought you would sink that low professor Sinistra. I should have known better." Quintessa didn't really pay attention to what he said. She kept moving towards him, laying her hand on his leg. Severus pushed it off quickly. "I advise you to return to your astronomy tower immediately." Quintessa felt like all the happiness inside her died, like if she had been kissed by a dementor. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again and drew back, starring at Severus with her eyes wide open. "Oh no, not you again. How did I get here? Stay away from me!" Severus didn't seem the least surprised. "If you don't want to be near me professor, maybe you shouldn't visit my office so often. Just a… friendly piece of advise." Quintessa stormed out, heading towards the astronomy tower, once again half-running. When she finally reached the North tower she closed the door and locket it. She sat down on the couch trying to remember what happened. She remembered sitting on the bed talking to Victoria. The it all went kind of black. The next thing she remembered was that she was sitting on Snape's bed. The good thing was that Severus seemed to be himself again. What happened just before it blackened for her? Victoria was saying something about checking the stars, because that was what she did in her astronomy lessons. Suddenly she realized it. Quintessa wasn't dumb, she used to be a Ravenclaw after all. It was those words. When Severus had turned into what ever it was you could call it, a love-sick bat for example, Quintessa had said to him that he was the potions master. Astronomy, potions! What they taught. What Magical Margus had asked them. He used those two words when he hypnotized them. That meant… they were still under the spell. Quintessa shook her head in despair. What if they ended up together, both under the spell, with nobody to stop them? Then they would… They would… Have sex. No she couldn't allow it. She had to find this Margus and make him lift the spell. It was the only way.

The streets of London were covered in thick snow. There was hardly anyone outside walking in the stormy weather on such a cold winter evening. Quintessa dragged her feet through her snow heading towards the muggle café Margus had attended to earlier that year. When she finally arrived he had left, but the owner gave her a phone number. She thanked and headed towards Hogwarts again. An hour later she was inside the warm castle, grinning from ear to ear because she was going to lift the curse. When she sat down in the great hall she discovered that there was only two small problems. What was a phone and how did it work?

Like anybody would have done she visited Dumbledore. His office was filled with the usual things, most off them like nothing Quintessa had ever seen before. She starred at a strange thing lying on the desk. It looked like a small metal guitar or something without strings. She couldn't figure out what it was. "Quintessa." Dumbledore entered the room, a smile placed upon his face as usual. "Dumbledore." She greeted him. "Pardon me for asking, but what is it?" She pointed on the metal instrument. "A cheese slicer." Dumbledore replied with a smirk. "Imported form Norway. A genial invention." She picked up the cheese and the cheese slicer, studying them closely. "How does it work?" She asked, looking up at Dumbledore's friendly face. He glared back at her from behind his half-moon glasses. "That I do not know yet. But if I'm not mistaken that is not the reason you are here, is it?" Quintessa put them down again and decided to take up the real reason she was there. "No, I was actually wondering if you knew what a phone is and how it works." Albus' silver white beard moved slightly as he smiled. "I think the one you should be talking to is Professor Snape, considering that your present muggle studies teacher isn't present at the time." Quintessa felt nervous but didn't want to tell Albus the reason why she didn't want to ask Severus. And so she thanked him and heading towards the dungeons.

"Professor Snape?" Quintessa knocked on the door carefully. She could hear voices from within. The door opened and Victoria stepped outside. Without a word she just smiled at Quintessa before leaving. "Come in." Quintessa was distracted by Snape's dark voice. Nervously she stepped inside the room. "Close the door behind you and sit down when you're done." She obeyed him. As she seated herself in a chair next to his desk he avoided eye contact. "Look at me." He ordered her. She lifted her head and their eyes met. His face was emotionless and cold. He didn't speak, and neither did she. Both of them waiting for the other one to begin. "Why was Victoria here?" Quintessa finally asked. "Is that why you're here?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow. "No, not actually." She replied, running a hand through her fuzzy hair. "Can we get this over with?" Severus' voice gave Quintessa the expression that he was bored with her. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about what the muggles call a _phone_." Severus starred at her with his emotionless face. "Are you making fun of me? Don't you think I have better things to do?" Quintessa shook her head quickly. "No I'm not. I'm sure brewing potions is much more…" When she realized what she had just said she stopped speaking, looking up at him. His face wasn't as emotionless as before. "You look tired, Quintessa." 'His voice was soft and friendly again, something that didn't suit him at all. "Why don't you lay down on the couch and I'll take your astronomy lessons for you?" The same sudden warmth as before rushed through her body. Severus stretched out a hand and she welcomed it. Slowly they laid down on the bed, Severus on top of Quintessa. Their lips met. Suddenly she felt his tongue brake through her lips and into her mouth. She closed her arms around him, dragging him towards her. He placed his hand on one of her breasts, messaging it softly. She started unzipping his pants, leading her hand down towards what it was hiding. Outside the door stood a smiling professor Victoria who had just been inside the office telling Snape about the curse, and how Margus had contacted her to tell her the curse had been lifted

* * *

The ending might be hard to understand, so for those of you who didn't understand I'll explain it to you: Victoria told Severus about the curse and that is HAD been lifted BEFORE Quintessa entered the office in the end. Quintessa thought they were still under the curse and so she acted the way she did. Severus, who clearly wanted to make love to Quintessa, knew all about it and acted so she would go to bed with him. Ergo: To act like Severus and Quintessa did when they were hypnotized the first time you have to have feelings for each other. That was why they acted as they did in the end. They both wanted it, and finally they had an excuse. Stupid? Perhaps. ;) 


End file.
